John kahn
THIS FILE IS CLASSIFIED NO PICTURES OF GENERAL KAHN WILL BE SHOWN SOME THINGS LIKE DATES ANS OTHERE STUFF MIGHT BE BLANK OUT THIS IS CLASSIFIED UNDER THE REPUB LICE AND BY THE KING OF NABOO JASON ILLSON. NAME : john kahn DATE OF BIRTH: CLASSIFIED PLANET BORN ON : NABOO BACK GROUND: was part of the republice super soldier program ( code name TITAN 002 ) best friend of king jason illson, husband of princess ashly illson BIO: i was born on a small farm on naboo my father was a marine my mother was a servent in the palace my grandpa was with us he farmed he would make me help him life was not good for me we were poor before the naboo marines werent paid vary well i think i was 5 years old when it happen the droids attack naboo i watch my family and my home get destroyed i was vary angry i pick up my dads gun and shot every droid there i held them off till the republice finally took the planet back. a year later i was selected to join the titan program were i met my best friend prince jason illson. and my futur wife pincess ashly illson but we were like 6 so i wasnt that interested in her as i am in my later years. we were trained non stop buy jason and ashly father he was tough on me since i was the only poor kid there. but i did better then alot of them only one who was better then me was jason he was trained harder then any of us. well i servive the titan program and had the surgery at age 10 me jason ashly jason oldest bother brion and some othere chick became TITAN squad we went on top secret missions for the republice no soldier could take us down it wasnt until the battle of geonosis we lost a squad member it was the othere chick took a bullet to the head. poor ashly had the brain matter on her. this all happen when we were 16 after that jason, ashly and brion joined the jedi and became masters 2 years later me i stayed in the naboo marines after the fight on that naboo colony we needed more troops and all the other in the TITAN program were gone no longer in the marines so it was up to me to stay till a week later when invited to join the republice special forces were i ran into my best friend jason illson. he was training us i was like hey jason and he look at me surprised like what are you doing here? lol i countinue to serve in the republice marines for a year then i finally got the guts to ask ashly to marry me we got married and after that all i did was fight in the clone wars when it was over i thought there would be no more fighting and i can start a family with ashly but an order was called out all over rpublice from chanceller palpatine it said " exacute order 66 " i wounder what it was till i realize to of my marines were shoot in the back the clones said i was under arrest for bing allies with the jedi so i did what i had to do i surrendered but im not that easily beaten i took out my pistol and shot both of them in the back i got a call from jason saying to report back to naboo with any serviving marines so that what i did. when i made it to the palace ashly ran up to me and kissed me she was happy to see me alive. jason told me that the republice had betrey the jedi and most of them wee dead a few othere jedi were there one was general kota a vary strong jedi a bit crazy but a good soldier. the empire now it was called started to invade naboo me kota and jason led the fight against them but in the end i told jason ill hold them off with the remaining marines until him ashly and any serviving jedi and as many civilians as they could save could escape to our secret moon base. me and the naboo marines kept fighting even though we were out numbered we never ran never had fear we were destroying every ship no one got passed our line but after an entire month of holding the empire of we adventully got over welmed i kept fighting like i did as a boy when the droids attacked i toom to shots to the chest one in the back and 10 to my stomach i fell looking at the farm land were i grew up it was burning again like it did when i was a boy i promise my self that if i servived this i would destroy the clones for doing this to my home i would make the empire paybut then i passed out i woke up seeing my planet seeing the people and gungans turn into slaves i escaped to the secret moon base were i was arrested by the freedom fighters it wasnt till and hour later when jason came down and freed me and explain that he form the freedom fighters to help beat the empire ashly ran up to me and kissed me cuz she was so happy to see me again. me and ashly wanted nothing to do with the freedom fighters so we left and hid on tatooin life was rough for a few years we rarly got food in our first year poor ashly she grew up in luxery and riches so after that first year i became a bounty hunter to help get more money i would be doing this for the next few years till a young sith name galen mare Category:Male Characters